Hüter des Verfalls: Bandprobe
Anmerkung: Teile dieser Geschichte beruhen auf wahren Begebenheiten. Ein bisschen unheimlich sah der Bunker schon aus, den unser Drummer Julian als neuen Proberaum angemietet hatte. Die Wände ragten hoch und bröckelig vor mir auf, überall rankte Efeu empor und der Putz fehlte bereits an so mancher Stelle. Die Dunkelheit und der strömende Regen taten ihr Übriges. Am unheimlichsten aber, war der Eingang: Eine angerostete dicke Gittertür, die hörbar knarrte als wir sie aufschlossen. Innen sah es immerhin ein wenig besser aus. Die Luft war nicht halb so feucht wie erwartet und auch wenn die weiß verputzten Wände so manche Macke aufwiesen, waren sie doch alles in allem in einem akzeptablen Zustand. Die Treppe, die wir zu unserem neuen Proberaum hinaufstiegen, war hingegen deutlich abgenutzt, aber dank der Breite und Tiefe der Stufen noch immer gut begehbar. Ich achtete genau darauf, dass meine nagelneue Gitarre auch nirgendwo aneckte. Ich hatte sie zwar sicher in die dazugehörige Gitarrentasche gepackt, aber ich musste ja mein Glück nicht herausfordern. So billig war sie auch wieder nicht gewesen. Die Treppe schraubte sich immer weiter in die Höhe und so langsam tat mir mein Rücken von dem Geschleppe ernsthaft weh. Immerhin trug ich ja nicht nur mein Instrument, sondern auch noch meine Verstärkerkombo. Und das schon den ganzen Weg vom Bahnhof hier her. Allerdings hatte Julian nun mal nicht den ganzen Bunker gemietet, sondern nur einen Teil der oberen Etage. Das aber immerhin für einen Schnäppchenpreis. Sonst hätten wir es uns gar nicht leisten können. Aber der Bunker war auch nicht besonders beliebt. Außer uns gab es nur einen Schützenverein, der ihn gelegentlich nutzte und die Stadt war sich noch unschlüssig ob sie ihn sanieren oder lieber einfach abreissen sollte. Das war dann auch der Nachteil an der ganzen Sache. Wir wussten nicht wie lange wir hier proben konnten. Aber bis dahin war dieser Raum besser als gar nichts und irgendwie hatte der Schuppen auch einen schönen kaputten Charme, der gut zu einer Goth Rock Band passte. Also schleppte ich mein Zeug weiter brav die Stufen herauf, ohne zu murren. Unsere Sängerin Yvonne, unser Basser Timm und unser zweiter Gitarrist Marco beschwerten sich ja auch nicht. Als wir endlich oben angekommen waren, begrüßte uns Julian bereits stürmisch. Er schien von unserem neuen „Zuhause“ regelrecht begeistert zu sein und hatte dort schon sein Schlagzeug und seinen gesamten Recordingkram aufgebaut. „Hey Leute, Herzlich Willkommen! Ist das nicht geil hier.“ Ich war mir da nicht so ganz sicher. Vom eigentlichen Raum sah ich zwar – ausser einem robusten grauen Teppichboden und der Basedrum – nicht besonders viel, aber der Vorraum in dem wir hier standen war nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend. Eine nackte Halogenglampe baumelte an einem Kabel von der Decke und vor uns im Boden klaffte ein riesiges Loch, dass locker mit einer Plastikplane abgedeckt worden war. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie eine Fallgrube, über die jemand ein paar Blätter gelegt hatte. Um zum Raum zu gelangen, musste man sich vorsichtig daran vorbeischieben. Alkohol während der Probe war hier eindeutig keine gute Idee. Links von uns befand sich ein offener Raum mit einer kleinen Schwelle mit schmucklosen grauen Wänden, von denen ich vermutete, dass es sich um die Toiletten handelte. Kurz vor dem Eingang in unseren Proberaum gab es auch noch eine Tür an der verschiedene Wimpel und Plakate hingen. Anscheinend ging es hier zum Vereinsraum des Schützenvereins. So still wie es hier war, schien aber gerade niemand da zu sein. „Naja. Ein bisschen abgeranzt, oder?“ antwortete Yvonne. „Und kalt.“ fügte Timm hinzu. Julian wirkte ein wenig gekränkt. „Stellt euch nicht so an ihr Memmen. Drinnen habe ich geheizt und halbwegs trocken ist es auch. Ihr könnt euren Kram ruhig hier abstellen.“ Das taten wir dann auch. Ich musste zugeben, dass Julian sich Mühe mit dem Raum gegeben hatte. Wirklich warm war es hier zwar nicht, zumindest dann nicht, wenn man sich mehr als einen Meter vom Radiator entfernte, der sein Bestes tat, um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Dafür gab es ausreichend Platz für unser Equipment, der Boden war einigermaßen sauber und es stand kein unnötiger Mist rum. Außerdem gab es lustigerweise eine kleine Theke mit ein paar Barhockern in der Ecke. Auch dort war alles sauber und ordentlich. „So aufgeräumt war das ja noch in keinem Proberaum von uns“ sagte ich zu Julian. Der grinste und zeigte in Richtung eines kleinen Durchgangs am anderen Ende des Raumes „Der restliche Kram ist dort!“ Ich war neugierig und ging zusammen mit Yvonne in die Richtung, in die er gezeigt hatte. Dort gab es links und rechts Vertiefungen in den Wänden, in denen neben viel altem Kram – kaputten Heizungen, Schränken, Mikrowellen, Kabeln und anderem Schrott – auch Verstärker, Gitarrenständer, Becken und weitere Teile von Julians Equipment lagen. „Da werden wir auf jeden Fall noch mal aufräumen müssen!“ merkte Yvonne an, während sie das Chaos im Durchgang missmutig betrachtete. „Später.“ Erwiederte Julian mit einer abwinkenden Geste. „Zuerst wird gerockt!“. Als wir alle unseren Kram positioniert hatten, konnten wir endlich damit beginnen ein paar unserer Songs zu spielen. Die Akustik in diesem Bunker war nicht die allerbeste, aber man konnte damit leben und zumindest die Gitarrensoli kamen echt geil, wenn man den Hall ein wenig mehr aufdrehte. Auf jeden Fall machte es wie immer eine Menge Spaß und das war ja die Hauptsache. Als wir gerade eine kleine Pause einlegten und der ein oder andere den Gang zu der nicht gerade einladenden, aber immerhin nicht stinkenden Toilette hinter sich gebracht hatte, ergriff Julian das Wort. „Hey Leute. Mir ist hier letztes Wochenende was Abgefahrenes passiert. Es dürfte am Samstag so gegen zwei Uhr Nachts gewesen sein. Ich hatte an einer Idee für einen neuen Song gearbeitet und hatte dabei gerade die Drums aufgenommen, als ich plötzlich eine hohe Frauenstimme singen hörte. Erst dachte ich, dass ich es mir nur eingebildet hätte, aber sie fing immer wieder zu singen an. Allerdings nur, wenn auch ich spielte. In jedem anderen Proberaum hätte ich ja vermutet, dass die Stimme von einer anderen Band stammt, aber wie ihr ja wisst gibt es ausser uns und dem Schützenverein keine weiteren Mieter hier. War schon echt gruselig, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Ah Ja. Geistergesang im Proberaum. Nahm Julian uns jetzt auf den Arm? Wäre ja nicht das erste mal gewesen. Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte mir, dass ich nicht als Einziger so skeptisch war. „Um 2 Uhr am Samstag? Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht einfach nur übermüdet und betrunken warst?“ wandte Marco dann auch ein. Julian machte ein wütendes Gesicht. „Klar. Als wär ich so ein Säufer. Wenn ihr es mir nicht glaubt, kann ich es euch gerne beweisen. Es ist nämlich auf der Aufnahme drauf!“ Er ging zu dem Rechner, welcher hinter der Bartheke in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Über eben dieser Theke war auch ein Regal angebracht auf dem sich eine ganze Reihe voller, leerer und halbleerer Spirituosen- und Bierflaschen befand. Julian hätte also zumindest die richtige Ausstattung für ein Saufgelage gehabt. Jedenfalls fuhr er den Rechner hoch und suchte nach der entsprechenden Datei, während wir anderen geduldig warteten. „So. Ich hab’s. Spannt mal die Lauscher auf!“ Er startete den Player und drehte die Boxen auf. Sofort begann ein gezupftes Gitarrenintro, dem nach einigen Sekunden die ersten Schlagzeugtakte folgten. Und tatsächlich: Man hörte eindeutig eine hohe geisterhafte Frauenstimme. Sie sang keine bestimmten Worte, aber irgendetwas an ihr ließ mich innerlich zittern. „Da! Hört ihr es?“ fragte Julian in die Runde. Timm sah noch immer skeptisch aus. „Dir ist schon klar, dass das gar nichts beweist. Du könntest dir auch irgendwo ein Sample besorgt und das reingemischt haben.“ Nun sah Julian wirklich angepisst aus. „Nennst du micht etwa einen Lügner?!“ „Nein.“ warf Yvonne ein, bevor die Situation noch eskalieren konnte. „Das ist kein Fake. Es … es klingt einfach zu echt. Irgendwas … Irgendwas daran jagt mir echt Angst ein.“ Marco und ich stimmten ihr darin ebenfalls zu und am Ende lenkte auch Timm ein. „Sorry Julian. Ich wollte dich nicht nicht als Lügner bezeichnen. Aber du musst schon zugeben, dass das ein wenig sehr fantastisch klingt.“ Nun wirkte Julian halbwegs versöhnt. „Klar. Ich wollte es ja selbst nicht glauben. Aber diese gruselige Stimme war leider wirklich da. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen was für einen Schiss man da bekommt. Erst recht, wenn man in so einem Gebäude alleine ist.“ Er schloß mit einer Geste den ganzen riesigen und schon ziemlich heruntergekommenen Bunker ein. „Woher diese Stimme kam, kann ich nur vermuten. Den Bunker hier gibt es ja schon sehr lange. Vielleicht ist es das gequälte Opfer irgendeines kranken Naziexperimentes, das selbst im Tod keine Ruhe findet.“ „Und dann hat es nichts besseres zu tun als zu deinem Gekloppe zu Trällern? Nun geht aber echt deine Fantasie mit dir durch.“ warf Marco daraufhin ein. Ich erwartete nun fast einen Wutausbruch, aber Julian zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Finden wir es doch einfach selbst heraus.“ „Wie meinst du das?“, hakte ich nach. „Nun. Nur ein kleiner Teil des Bunkers ist für uns überhaupt zugänglich. Die restlichen Türen sind verschloßen. Aber bei einer davon habe ich etwas … nachgeholfen. Wir können uns also ruhig mal umsehen. Ich habe genug Taschenlampen für alle.“ Er zeigte auf den Haufen Gerümpel und grinste breit. Es hatte nicht viel Überredungskunst von Julian gebraucht, um uns von dem kleinen Abenteuer zu überzeugen. Und so folgten wir ihm zu der besagten Tür, die sich eine Etage tiefer befand. Als wir dabei erneut an dem jetzt noch beuunruhigender erscheinenden Loch direkt im Eingangbereich vorbeikamen, ergriff ich die Gelegenheit und fragte Julian danach. „Ach das. Das ist so eine Art wilde Müllkippe. Nichts verderbliches zum Glück. Zumindest riecht es nicht so. Aber es ist vollgestopft mit Schrott, Plastikresten, Pappe und anderem Kram. Wahrscheinlich haben sich hier schon Generationen von Mietern den Weg zur Mülltonne erspart.“ Er zog die Plane weg und gewährte uns einen Blick auf den Raum unterhalb des Lochs. Julian hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Dort unten gab es verbogene angerostete Fahrräder, alte Autoreifen, Unmengen zerstörter Kabel, alte Verpackungen, Flaschen, Zeitungen, Bierkisten und eine Vielzahl von sonstigem Abfall, aber glücklicherweise wirklich nichts organisches. Zwar war die Luft, die von dort unten hochzog abgestanden und muffig, aber es roch weder nach Schimmel, noch nach verdorbenen Lebensmitteln. Trotzdem war es kein besonders erbaulicher Anblick, wie sich der Unrat beinah vom Boden bis zur Decke stapelte. „Haben die alle noch nie was von Mülltonnen gehört?“ kommentierte Timm trocken. „Sieht jedenfalls nicht danach aus.“ erwiederte ich. „Naja. Lass uns weitergehen. So wirklich spannend ist das ja nun auch wieder nicht.“ Julian nickte und zog die Plane über das Loch. Dann setzten wir uns wieder in Bewegung. Aus irgendeinem Grund begleitete mich aber das Bild des chaotischen Müllzimmers bei jedem meiner Schritte. Als wir an der Tür angelangt waren, die uns in die steinigen Eingeweide des alten Bunkers führen sollte, sahen wir bereits, dass sie lose in den Angeln hing. Julian blickte uns ein wenig stolz an, fühlte sich aber trotzdem genötigt zu bemerken: „Die überlegen ja ohnehin den Bunker abzureissen. Insofern habe ich ihnen nur ein wenig Arbeit erspart.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete er die knarzende Metalltür und trat mit gezückter Taschenlampe in die Dunkelheit. Ich folgte ihm direkt. Hinter mir kamen nacheinander Yvonne, Timm und Marco. Dabei begann mein persönliches Abenteuer direkt mit einem Fehltritt, bei dem ich mir beinah den Fuß verstaucht hätte. „Verdammt! Julian. Hättest du uns nicht warnen können.“ Er drehte sich zu mir um, sagte lakonisch: „Vorsicht Stufe!“ und ging dann einfach wieter. Im Inneren dieses verborgenen Raumes roch es nach bröckelndem Putz und staubigem Gestein. Ausserdem war es sogar noch kälter als im Rest des Gebäudes und von irgendwoher kam ein frischer Luftzug. Er stammte nicht von der Eingangstür, denn die hatte Marco gerade laut knallend hinter uns geschlossen. Unsere Taschenlampen schickten zuckende Lichststrahlen durch die staubige Dunkelheit. Dabei entdeckte ich, dass der Raum in dem wir uns befanden leer war – wenn man von hunderten von Stolperfallen aus herausgelösten Gesteinsbrocken einmal absah – und neben dem Eingang zwei weitere Durchgänge besaß. Eine dicke Stahltür zu unserer Linken, die von der Lage her zu dem abstoßenden Müllraum führen musste und einen türlosen Durchgang ganz am Ende des Raums. Julian ging in Richtung des offenen Durchgangs, was ja auch Sinn machte, da der Müllraum wenig einladend und zudem verschlossen war. Also folgte ich ihm. Allerdings hörte ich bereits nach wenigen Schritten ein Geräusch. Es kam direkt aus dem Abfallzimmer. „Was war das?!“ fragte ich erschrocken in Julians Richtung. „Wahrscheinlich ist nur ein Fahrrad umgefallen. Sei nicht so ein Schisser!“ Mir lag eine schnippische Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber mir war nicht danach sie auszusprechen. Dazu machte ich mir noch viel zu viel Gedanken um das Geräusch. Warum sollte ausgerechnet jetzt etwas umfallen? Der Raum war doch sicher schon seit Monaten, wenn nicht Jahren in dem Zustand und Julian hatte nicht erwähnt, dass er kürzlich Müll dort hineingeworfen hatte. Selbst wenn also der Müll das Geräusch verursacht hatte, musste etwas ihn umgewofen haben. Die einzige halbwegs beruhigende Erklärung dafür waren Ratten. Und auch die Erklärung gefiel mir nicht. Ich hasste diese Viecher. Schweigend gingen wir durch den verfallenen Raum, die Taschenlampen immer auf den Boden gerichtet, um nicht den vielen Stolperfallen zum Opfer zu fallen. Ich hörte die Schritte von Yvonne, Timm und Marco hinter mir. Aber niemand von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Die Anspannung war förmlich zu greifen. Endlich waren wir durch den ersten Raum hindurch. Es folgte ein weiterer leerer Raum, der aber viel kleiner war und an dessen Ende ein zerbröckelnde Treppe nach unten führte. Diese krochen wir förmlich hinunter, da die Stufen alle sehr schmal und alles andere als trittsicher waren. Zweimal wäre ich beinah abgerutscht und auch Yvonne und Timm mussten das ein oder andere mal um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen. „Ungefährlich ist das hier aber nicht.“ merkte Marco an und wirkte dabei bereits ein wenig genervt. „No risk, no fun!“ ertönte Julians Stimme von vorn, der bereits am Ende der Treppe angelangt war und gerade um die Ecke verschwand. Seine Schritte machten dabei ein hallendes Geräusch. „Hey! Macht mal schneller und schaut euch das an. Das ist der Wahnsinn!“ rief er aufgeregt. Wir taten unser Bestes um seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Ich erreichte als nächstes das Ende der Treppe, wartete aber noch auf die anderen. Als wir uns alle versammelt hatten, gingen wir um die Ecke in einen großen Raum, der wirklich ziemlich cool war. Offensichtlich handelte es sich dabei um eine alte Disko, die in den frühen Achtzigern stehen geblieben war. Ein Plakat kündete von einem Punkrockkonzert am 12. Oktober 1983, ein anderes von einem Diskoabend am 21. November. Es gab alte Bierdeckel, Werbeplakate, Graffiti und einige hölzerne runde Stehtische. Auf einem davon stand ein Plastikbecher, aus dem wohl irgendjemand vor Jahrzehnte das letzte Bier getrunken hatte. Von der Decke hing eine Diskokugel von der bereits einige der reflektierenden Elemente fehlten. Und zu unserer Rechten, am Ende des Raumes, stand auch noch eine Bühne von schätzungsweise 6 Metern Breite und 3 Metern Tiefe. Vereinzelt hatte man sogar noch das alte Equipment dort liegengelassen: Bunte Scheinwerfer, lose Kabel, vorsintflutliche Boxen und ein recht abgeranztes Mischpult. Das meiste aber fehlte und es war selbst ohne die Veranstaltungsplakate klar, dass die Disko schon lange nicht mehr in Betrieb war. „Wow. Das wäre eine endgeile Location für ein Musikvideo.“ freute sich Timm. Und ich musste ihm da zustimmen. „Schade, dass es hier keinen Strom gibt, sonst könnte man auch mal ein Konzert spielen.“ ergänzte Yvonne und auch das hielt ich für eine coole Idee. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass irgendeine Versicherung dafür aufkommt wenn sich hier jemand das Bein bricht oder an ner Blutvergiftung draufgeht.“ fügte ich hinzu. Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Versicherung? Das hier ist Rock ’n Roll! Nicht das Rentnerfest der Volksmusik. Lass uns das auf jeden Fall angehen. Irgendwo kriegen wir schon Strom her. Aber jetzt will ich erst mal sehen, was es hier sonst noch cooles gibt.“ Kurze Zeit später stieg Julian eine weitere Treppe hinab. Ich drehte mich zu den anderen um. „Wollt ihr auch mitkommen?“. Yvonne schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht ruhig schon mal vor. Ich schau mir das hier noch ne Weile an. Der Rest des Bunkers läuft ja nicht weg.“. Marco und Timm wollten ebenfalls bleiben. Also folgte ich Julian die Treppe hinunter. Diesmal waren die Stufen weitaus besser in Schuss und die Treppe war auch nicht so tief. An ihrem Ende mussten wir dem Verlauf des Ganges nach Links folgen und verloren so unsere Bandkollegen aus dem Blick. Wieder war Julian schneller als ich. „Hey Chris. Ich hab schon wieder was entdeckt.“ Ich beeilte mich zu ihm aufzuschließen. „Was denn? Noch eine Disko? Oder diesmal ein Stripclub?“ fragte ich im Laufen. Als ich in den kleinen Raum eintrat in dem er sich befand, zeigte er stattdessen auf mehrere Kanister und Fässer. Viele davon waren mit Warnsymbolen versehen. Es gab Reinigungsmittel, Chemikalien, ein Fass voller Diesel und viele weitere Substanzen, die mich in dieser Zusammenstellung eher beuunruhigten. „Wenn hier ein Feuer ausbricht, hat man Spaß.“ bemerkte ich dazu. „Auf jeden Fall!“ sagte Julian und grinste breit. Ihm schien die Aussicht eines brennenden Bunkers kombiniert mit giftigen und ätzenden Dämpfen nicht wirklich Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten. Der Raum hatte insgesamt eine äußerst seltsame Atmosphäre. Es waren nicht die Chemikalien allein, auch wenn ich vor denen schon seit meiner Kindheit einen sehr gesunden Respekt hatte. Man konnte es schon fast eine Phobie nennen. Was aber ebenso seltsam war, war die vergitterte Tür zu unserer Linken, durch die ein wenig Tageslicht hereinfiel und durch die man sogar die Straße draussen erkenenn konnte, die aber gleichzeitig so gut durch eine Vielzahl von Ketten und Schlössern gesichert war, dass man sie unmöglich ohne entsprechendes Werkzeug öffnen konnte. Irgendwie drängte sich mir die Vorstellung eines grauenhaften Gefängnisses auf, durch das man das Tageslicht und die Freiheit zwar sehen, sie aber doch niemals erreichen konnte. Plötzlich wollte, nein musste ich hier einfach weg. Ich drehte mich zu Julian um, um ihm genau das zu sagen und sah seinen abgetrennten Kopf aufgespießt auf der Hand einer dürren haarlosen und lippenlosen Kreatur, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Ein strenger süßlich-saurer Geruch ging von ihr aus. Sie sah mich aus hellen blauen Augen an und zeigte mir ihre scharfen weißen Zähne. Hinter ihr standen zwei weitere Wesen, die fast genauso aussahen. „Er ist geeignet.“ sagte das Wesen, das Julians Kopf auf seiner bloßen Hand aufgespießt hatte. Seine Stimme war schrill, kratzig und hoch. „Das ist er.“ stimmten die anderen beiden wie aus einem Mund und mit einer ähnlichen Tonlage zu. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt versuchen wegzurennen, wie es jeder vernünftiger Mensch getan hätte. Das war mir durchaus bewusst. Aber erstens war ich viel zu schockiert und erschüttert über Julians Tod und das Erscheinen dieser Kreaturen, um auch nur an Flucht zu denken, und zum Anderen packte mich plötzlich eines der Wesen an beiden Armen und hielt mich mit eisenharten Griff fest. „Was wollt ihr von mir?!“ brachte ich endlich heraus. „Yvonne! Marco! Timm! Helft mir!“. Das Wesen, welches Julians Kopf auf seine Hand gespießt hatte, beugte sich tief zu mir hinunter. Sein Atem stank nach Schimmel und Fäulnis. „Sie können dir nicht helfen!“ flüsterte das Ding mir zu. In seinen Augen leuchtete gehässige Freude. „Du kannst nichts tun. Nur essen!“. Erst verstand ich nicht, was das Wesen meinte. Dann aber beugte sich eines der beiden anderen Geschöpfe vor und würgte – Dinge – auf den dreckigen Bunkerboden. Erst als ich genauer hinsah, realisierte ich, dass es sich dabei um verdorbene Nahrungsmittel handelte. Alte Brötchen, vergammeltes Fleisch und fauliges Gemüse. Sie alle waren in eine feine schleimige Schimmelschicht gehüllt, die wohl direkt aus dem Inneren des Wesen gekommen war. „Du musst essen!“ wiederholte das Ding, während es mit den anderen den Raum verließ und irgendwelche seltsamen singsangartigen Laute murmelte. „Unser Essen. Oder ihn.“ Es zeigte dabei auf den kopflosen Julian. Dann schloss es die Tür und verließ mit den anderen beiden den Raum. Sofort versuchte ich – nun endlich aus meiner Starre erwacht – die Tür zu öffnen. Ich rüttelte mit aller Kraft daran. Ich schlug mit einem herumliegenden Stück Schrott darauf ein, aber ich konnte der Tür einfach nichts anhaben. Angewiedert sah ich auf das schimmlige Essen am Boden und auf den kopflosen toten Julian. Ich würde weder ihn noch diesen Abfall anrühren. Stattdessen ging ich zur Gittertür und schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Aber kein Laut verließ meine Kehle. Ich rüttelte an dem Gitter, aber auch das verursachte kein Geräusch. Es war als hätte das Wesen jegliche Töne aus diesem Raum verbannt. Ich schlug erneut mit der Schrottstück auf die Tür ein, aber auch diesmal ertönte kein einziger Laut. Erst jetzt erinnerte ich mich daran, dass meine Schläge auch vorhin seltsam stumm geblieben waren. Ich hatte es in der Panik nur nicht wirklich bemerkt. Und jetzt dämmerte mir auch, was das bedeutete. Niemand würde mich hier hören und retten können. Nicht einmal durch einen glücklichen Zufall. Ich würde am Ende tun müssen was die Wesen verlangten. Oder verhungern. Die Disko war wirklich abgefahren und Yvonne konnte sich gut vorstellen, dort ein Konzert zu spielen. Vielleicht auch nur unplugged. Jedenfalls hatte dieser alte Achtziger-Charme zweifelsfrei Klasse. Trotzdem hatte sie nun langsam genug Zeit hier verbracht und es war an der Zeit, nach Christian und Julian zu sehen. Nicht, dass die beiden noch irgendwo gestolpert waren und sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatten. Yvonne wollte gerade nach Timm und Marco rufen als urplötzlich eine hohe Stimme zu singen begann, die sie sehr stark an die Geisterstimme von Julians Aufnahme erinnerte. Beinah gleichzeitig flackerten die herumliegenden Scheinwerfer auf. Und das, obwohl sie weder eingestöpselt waren, noch eine funktionierende Stromversorgung besaßen. „Was geht denn hier ab!“ rief Timm, der zusammen mit Marco am anderen Ende des Raumes in der Nähe der Bühne stand. „Keine Ahnung!“ erwiederte Yvonne. „Aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei.“ Dann begann der Alptraum. Auf der Bühne erschien ein dürres hässliches halbnacktes Geschöpf mit wenigen strähnigen Haaren und beinah ohne Lippen. Es trug zwar ein zerfetztes rotes Abendkleib, war aber definitiv kein Mensch. Doch ungeachtete dessen und trotz seiner fehlenden Lippen, sang es. Es sang die seltsame fremdartige Melodie von Julians Aufnahme. Völlig schockiert vom Anblick des alptraumhaften Wesens rannten Timm und Marco von der Bühne fort und auf Yvonne zu. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn aus den Wänden materialisierten sich bereits einige Sekunden später weitere dürre Gestalten, die der Sängerin fast bis aufs Haar glichen. Einige von ihnen waren nackt, andere trugen zerrissene Jeans, abgewetzte Lederjacken mit Nieten oder löchrige T-Shirts auf denen noch Logos von Bands wie den „Ramones“ oder den „Dead Kennedys“ zu erkennen waren. Trotzdem konnte man an ihren mitleidslosen blauen Augen ablesen, dass ihnen nicht der Sinn nach Bier und Pogo stand. Eher noch nach Blut und Gemetzel. Die Kreaturen begannen sich langsam auf Yvonne und die anderen zuzubewegen und dabei ging ihnen ein atemberaubender Gestank voraus. „Und was jetzt?“ fragte Timm mit angespannter Stimme. „Raus hier!“ erwiederte Marco panisch. „Was denn sonst?“. „Aber Julian und Chris sind noch dort unten. Wir können sie nicht im Stich lassen!“ wandte Yvonne ein. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick tauchten weitere fremdartige Wesen aus der gleichen Richtung auf, in die Julian und Christian vorhin verschwunden waren. Sie bildeten eine lebendige Wand, durch die es beim besten Willen kein Durchkommen gab. Sie hatten keine Chance Julian und Christian zur Hilfe zu kommen. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Das musste Yvonne leider einsehen. „Weg hier! Es sind zu viele. Wir kommen später wieder. Mit der Polizei, dem Militär oder den verdammten Ghostbusters. Jedenfalls holen wir sie dort raus. Aber erst mal müssen wir drei hier lebend rauskommen!“ Das ließen sich die beiden anderen nicht zweimal sagen. Gemeinsam rannten die drei Musiker Richtung Treppe, während der geisterhafte Gesang des Alptraumwesens und die Meute an nichtmenschlichen Punks ihnen folgte. Und ihre Flucht begann keinen Moment zu früh. Denn die Kreaturen, die sich bisher beinah zombiehaft langsam bewegt hatten, begannen plötzlich ebenfalls zu rennen. Und sie waren verdammt schnell. Gleichzeitg spürte Yvonne den wachsenden Drang umzukehren und dem verstörenden aber auf irgendeine Art auch berührenden Gesang zuzuhören. Aber sie widerstand der Versuchung. Genauso wie Timm nahm sie Stufe um Stufe, um den ekelhaften Gestalten zu entkommen. Aber wo war Marco? Ihn konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Erst als sie sich umdrehte und dazu kurz stehenblieb, entdeckte sie ihn mit verzücktem Gesicht am Fuß der Treppe. Lächelnd ging er seinem Untergang in Form von zwei Dutzend dieser Wesen entgegen, die sich bereits gierig mit ihren langen Zungen über ihre lippenlosen Münder fuhren. Ein widerlicher Gestank ging von der Meute aus. Wie konnte Marco nur … Aber eigentlich wusste sie die Antwort. Der Gesang. Es war dieser verfluchte Gesang, der Marcos Sinne derart benebelte. Sie hatte den Einfluss ja selber gespürt. Yvonne überlegte zuerst ihn da rauszuholen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Die Wesen hatten Marco erreicht und nahmen ihn beinah zärtlich in die dürren stinkenden Arme, während eines von ihnen seinen Kopf packte und ihm etwas gab, dass wohl ein Kuss sein sollte, insofern so etwas ohne Lippen überhaupt möglich war. Jedenfalls wusste Yvonne instinktiv, dass Marco verloren war und sie hasste sich zwar dafür, aber sie rannte weiter. Timm war anscheinend ohnehin einfach weitergelaufen, wenn auch sicher nicht aus Feigheit oder Gleichgültigkeit, sondern weil er Marcos Verschwinden vor lauter Adrenalin und Todesangst gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie beeilte sich, zu ihm aufzuschliessen, während die ersten Wesen bereits die Treppenstufen hinaufstiegen. Als sie den Raum erreichte, durch den sie diese Hölle überhaupt erst betreten hatten, sah sie Timm wieder. Er hatte sich von irgendwoher eine rostige Eisenstange besorgt und hielt damit gleichzeitig drei von diesen Kreaturen auf Abstand. Einer von ihnen hatte er sogar den linken Arm oberhalb des Ellenbogens halb abgetrennt, so dass dieser nutzlos an dem Wesen herunterbaumelte. Yvonne war beeindruckt. Sie wusste zwar, dass Timm seit vielen Jahren Kampfsport machte, aber dass er sich so gut gegen diese Höllengeschöpfe behauptete, war dennoch überraschend. Sie machte sich bereit, ihm gegen die Kreaturen beizustehen, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass das einen großen Unterschied machen würde. Timm hatte sie aber bereits bemerkt. „Lauf weg Yvonne!“ schrie er, während er einer dünnen klauenartigen Hand auswich und sich dann mit einem Rückwärtssprung vor einem zubeissenden Kopf in Sicherheit brachte. „Lauf weg und hole Hilfe. Ich halte die Wichser so lange auf und komme gleich nach. Du kannst hier eh nichts ausrichten.“ Zwar schmetterte Timm kurz darauf die Eisenstange mit aller Macht auf den Schädel eines der Viecher, dessen Kopf sich sofort ungesund verformte, aber Yvonne wusste dennoch, dass der Wahnsinnige sich opfern wollte. Das wurde ihr umso klarer als sie sah, dass die Kopfverletzung keinen besonderen Eindruck auf das Wesen machte. Es setzte seine Angriffe mit unverminderter Kraft fort. „Nichts da! Die Machotour zieht nicht. Du kommst jetzt mit mir. Keine Widerrede!“ In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür des geheimnisvollen Müllraums und spuckte drei weitere der Kreaturen aus, die sich sofort auf Timm stürzten. Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte, sondern allein einen einziegen Blick des Bassisten, um Yvonne klarzumachen, was er ihr mitteilen wollte: „Lauf! Damit mein Opfer nicht auch noch umsonst war.“ Und das tat sie auch. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte Richtung Ausgang. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht widerstehen noch einen kurzen Blick in den Müllraum zu werfen. Was sie dort sah, würde sie ihr Leben lang heimsuchen. Inmitten des Müllhaufens saß eine gewaltige Kreatur. Sie hatte Ähnlichkeit mit den anderen Wesen, war aber um ein vielfaches größer, grotesk aufgebläht und hatte riesige herabhängende Brüste. Ihre fahle gelbgraue Haut war von dicken, blauen, pulsierenden Adern durchzogen. Vor allem aber besaß sie eine Art Geburtskanal aus der sie gerade eines ihrer abscheulichen „Kinder“ hervorpresste. Dieser Anblick allein gab Yvonne noch einmal Kraft an den Kreaturen vorbei und aus dem Bunker herauszulaufen, wo sie in der inzwischen hereindämmernden Dunkelheit verschwand und niemals wiederkehrte. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Zwar konnte ich den Wechsel der Tage durch das Gitter beobachten, aber die Aussichtslosigkeit meiner Lage ließ mich schnell jedes Interesse daran verlieren. Ich hatte so viel geschrien und getobt, dass meine Kehle schmerzte und meine Hände und Füße wund und blutig waren. Trotzdem war niemand gekommen, um mir zu helfen. Einige Male war sogar jemand am Gitter vorbeigelaufen, aber dennoch hat mich kein einziger von diesen Passanten je gehört oder gesehen. Egal wie sehr ich versucht hatte auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Das Sonnenlicht, das Mondlicht, das Lachen und die Gespräche der Leute, der Autolärm – alles drang zu mir herein, aber nichts drang heraus. Ich saß in diesem abscheulichen Gefängnis fest ohne jegliche Aussicht auf Rettung. Denn irgendwie wusste ich auch, dass die anderen mir nicht zu Hilfe kommen würden. Wahrscheinlich waren sie tot oder geflohen. Julian hatte inzwischen begonnen merklich zu verwesen und auch das ekelhafte Essen wurde mit jeder Stunde abscheulicher. Trotzdem brachte mich der Hunger fast um und Julian konnte ich ja wohl noch weniger anrühren. Das vergammelte Brötchen sah ja eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlimm aus verglichen mit dem Rest. Vielleicht nur einen Bissen, wenn ich zuvor den Schimmel abkratze … „Geiles Riff, Frank! Lass da gleich noch mal zu jammen. Aber erst mal brauch ich ne Pause.“ Thorsten stellte seinen Bass zur Seite und pflanzte sich einfach auf den nackten Bunkerboden. „Boah Leute. Noch so eine Nacht stehe ich nicht durch. Diesmal lass ich die Finger vom Alkohol. Einfach nur zu Ende proben und dann ab ins Bett.“ Steffen zog eine Schnute. „Ey Thorsten du alte Partybremse. Willst du als nächstes Rente beantragen? Aber Gut. Wenn du nicht feiern willst, habe ich nen anderen Vorschlag.“ „Ich höre.“ gab Thorsten zurück. „Nun. Wir könnten den Bunker hier erforschen. Gibt dazu ein paar echt üble Legenden. So eine Frau, die mit ihrer Band vor Jahren hier geprobt hatte, ist irre geworden und hat erzählt, dass irgendwelche Viecher ihre Bandkollegen abgemurkst hätten. Angeblich geistern die hier noch immer rum.“ Steffen machte eine „gruselige“ Geste und alle drei lachten. „Aber im Ernst. Letztens, als ich hier allein gezockt hatte, habe ich tatsächlich so eine komische Stimme aus dem Nichts gehört. Und aus diesem Raum wo die ganzen Abfälle liegen, kamen seltsame Geräusche. Ach ja und einmal könnte ich schwören, dass sich dieses rostige Gitter am Eingang bewegt hätte. Kein Scheiss!“ „Du spinnst doch total!“ antwortete Frank. „Aber von mir aus können wir den Schuppen ruhig erforschen. Danach können wir uns ja noch immer die Kante geben. Naja ausser Thorsten natürlich. Der braucht dann ja seinen Schönheitsschlaf …“ Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod